milesfromtomorrowlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Stellosphere
The Stellosphere is a spaceship and serves as a home to the Callisto family. Crewed by the Callisto family and commanded by Miles' mother, Captain Phoebe Callisto, the Stellosphere's mission is to explore and connect the universe for the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. Description Stella Stella is the ship's main computer who assists and watches over the Callisto family throughout their daily lives aboard the ship. Her mainframe is located in the main power access room. From there she can operate, as well fly the Stellosphere entirely alone. But her primary duty is assistance and security. Throughout the ship, the Stellosphere is fitted with Voice Modulators which allows Stella to speak to anyone from any part of the ship. Set on the walls, her modulators are black wide monitors that display two white dots and a straight line that flashes vertical bars each time she makes a sound. Despite being a computer that follows orders, Stella is capable of thinking for herself and offer suggestions without being asked. She is shown to have a calm, friendly, nurturing personality and overtime the Callistos have come to see Stella as a member of the family. Features * Ship Security (formerly): The Stellosphere's computer, Stella, was once fitted with a new security programmed to capture any intruders who may try to invade or steal the ship. When on guard, Stella's voice modulators would turn red. If there were any intruders present, Stella would first scan the area. Once an intruder was detected and showed resistance, Stella would launch holographic bolas to capture them. However, the security module fitted into Stella's mainframe was discovered to be defective and caused her to malfunction the following day. It was removed shortly thereafter. * Galactech Mode: When the Stellosphere suffered severe damage after passing through a portal that led to the Builder's homeworld, the ship was upgraded with a powerful energy globe known as Galactech, making the Stellosphere the fastest and most advanced starship in the TTA. When in Galactech mode, the Stellosphere becomes more faster and stronger than it usually is. It even changes appearance when in this state, along with everything else on board, like the Callisto's spacesuits. The Galactech can also self repair any damage to the Stellosphere, leaving it looking like new. ** Galactech Shields: When in very intense conditions, the Galactech shields are strong enough to withstand any harsh environments the Stellosphere encounters, such as the intense weather conditions of a Hot Jupiter. Once activated, the ship becomes covered from nose to tail in holographic armor. Decks * Bridge - Located at the front of the ship is the command center (often known as the bridge), which provides all command and control functions operated by three duty stations (including the helm), one each for Miles, Loretta and Leo. The captain's command station is located in the center of the bridge, behind the helm station. Three holoscreen monitors can be displayed in front or behind Phoebe's command chair whenever she needs to use the computer systems. * Main Hangar - Located at the front of the ship on the lower decks is the main hangar bay, where the Callistos house there alternative means of transportation. Among these vehicles is the Star Jetter that serves as their main transportation during missions and the other is a two or three passenger vessel known as the Photon Flyer. * Lounge/Kitchen - Both where the family come to sit and have their daily meals or just relax and unwind the day's care. * Holo Course - A training simulation arena that replicates a typical mission environment using realistic holographic projections. The course is often used for training purposes, but can also be used to play video games. * Workshop - Located near the main hangar, the workshop is where Leo Callisto repairs and invents things. * Biosphere - The Biosphere is a arboretum garden located at the top back of the Stellosphere, housing many kinds of flowers and trees. It is often a place where the Callistos can relax or grow things in a natural setting. * Main Power Access Room - The Main Power Access Room is where the ship's main computer system "Stella" is located. * Οbservation Deck - Located at the top front of the Stellosphere. * Miles' Bedroom * Loretta's Bedroom Category:Starships